West Side Story
West Side Story è un famoso musical di Broadway. Lo spettacolo è stato fatto riferimento più volte durante la corsa di Glee . Nella terza stagione è stato William McKinley High School di musical della scuola 's annuale, e diversi membri del Glee Club avuto un ruolo importante nella produzione. Glee Nella prima stagione il primo contatto che avremo è nell'episodio Preggers dove Rachel chiede di ricevere tutti gli assoli di West Side Story, ma il signor Schue dà Tonight a Tina che porta Rachel ad abbandonare il Glee Club per la produzione di Cabaret. Nella seconda stagione la seconda canzone da West Side Story è cantata quando Rachel e Quinn cantano un mash-up delle canzoni I Feel Pretty dal musical e Unpretty da TLC nell'episodio Born This Way . Nella terza stagione è scoperto nel primissimo episodio che la scuola musicale per l'anno verrà West Side Story. In I Am Unicorn Rachel vuole fare un provino per il ruolo di Maria con la canzone I Feel Pretty , ma la sua madre biologica Shelby Corcoran suoi consigli per cantare qualche parte e lei è d'accordo a cantare con lei e dopo che nella sua audizione. Kurt audizioni per il ruolo di Tony con la canzone Sono la più grande star , ma i direttori ( Beiste , Emma e Artie ) pensa di essere troppo femminile per il ruolo. Più tardi Blaine decide di cantare qualcosa venuta al posto di Tony , per il ruolo di Bernardo o funzionario Krupke, ma Artie chiede se lui non vuole leggere per Tony, leader Blaine in un dilemma. In F asiatici , Mercedes riceve una quantità sufficiente di tutti i tempi Rachel ottiene il assoli, così lei audizione con Spotlight , mentre questo Mike vuole davvero essere una ballerina, e Shannon dice che tutti i jolly si provino per i Jets, in modo da Mike ignorando del padre istruzioni audizione con freddo dove la Titani McKinley unirsi a lui. A Maria-Off si svolgono durante l'audizione con la canzone Out Here On My Own per decidere chi avrà il tutto, i direttori dice che la Mercedes ha fatto un grande progresso, così decidono di mettere la sia nel ruolo, ma Mercedes 'doesn t d'accordo e lascia lo show, provocando Rachel per ottenere il ruolo di Maria. Il Cast è messa dove si scopre che Blaine ottenuto il ruolo di Tony. Cast Jets BlaineWSS.jpg|'Blaine Anderson' as Tony|link=Blaine Anderson MikeWSS.jpg|'Mike Chang' as Riff|link=Mike Chang QuinnWSS.jpg|'Quinn Fabray' as Graziella|link=Quinn Fabray BrittanyWSS.jpg|'Brittany Pierce' as Velma|link=Brittany Pierce Jets.jpg|'Squadra di Football ' as The Jets|link=Squadra di Football Sharks RachelWSS.jpg|'Rachel Berry' as Maria|link=Rachel Berry PuckWSS.jpg|'Noah Puckerman' as Bernardo|link=Noah Puckerman SantanaWSS.jpg|'Santana Lopez' as Anita|link=Santana Lopez TinaWSS.jpg|'Tina Cohen-Chang' as Rosalia'|link=Tina Cohen-Chang RoryWSS.jpg|'Rory Flanagan' as Indio|link=Rory Flanagan Altri KurtWSS.jpg|'Kurt Hummel' as Officer Krupke|link=Kurt Hummel Audizioni Blaine-Anderson-300x239.png|'Blaine Anderson': Bernardo/Officer Krupke (Got Tony's role) - Something's Coming|link=Blaine Anderson Jones.png|'Mercedes Jones': Maria (Quit the production, but was originally double-casted as Maria with Rachel) - Spotlight|link=Mercedes Jones Kurt2gj.jpg|'Kurt Hummel': Tony (Got Officer Krupke's role) - I'm The Greatest Star|link=Kurt Hummel Somewhere Rachel/Shelby.jpg|'Rachel Berry': Maria - Somewhere|link=Rachel Berry Glee Mike Chang .jpg|'Mike Chang': Riff - Cool (Along with McKinley Titans) Duett56.jpg|'Rachel' & Mercedes: Maria - Out Here On My Own (Maria Off)|link=Out Here On My Own Altre Audizioni Rachel-santana-wss.jpg|'A Boy Like That/I Have a Love'|link=A Boy Like That/I Have a Love RoryWSS.jpg|'America'|link=America Tumblr lu3l041E4l1qca3l2o1 r1 500.jpg|'One Hand, One Heart'|link=One Hand, One Heart Dashboard.jpg|'Tonight'|link=Tonight (Rachel and Blaine) Categoria:Musical